ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CookiePirate
Gotek I've archived your talk page. I hope you like the archive pic, I had a hard time picking one out. Let me know if you need your talk page archived again. December 5 I wonder where you got that picture from! 07:32, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Haha, thanks! Cool new archive pic! December 6 Do you like my two new sigs? and December 6 Thanks!! Yeah, they are unique sigs. I like the blue one less 'cause the words are too far too the left, the gradient isn't as noticible, and I don't like the ovals as much as the spike things. December 6 hey brah heres the link to my forum http://kingyemmascheckin.forumotion.com/forum ill make you a moderator! Soilder5679 02:03, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Draw krillin as an elf! } |time= - , }} 02:11, December 8, 2011 (UTC) TienShinhan88 Someone Deleted You On Accident And That Dark Djall/Soilder Is Super Sorry And You Did To Come Rejoin http://kingyemmascheckin.forumotion.com/forum Conker200 04:35, December 8, 2011 (UTC)Conker200 sdfbsdfb I am staying but I wont be on as much. As for the DBW I hate that Wiki now and will be on that one even less but I still will be there. Supremegogeta 22:32, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Because the people there are annyoing as hell. lol Supremegogeta 22:37, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tien :P Sorry if I didnt answer your Pm yesterday, it finally sent through! >.>; I was just leaving off, because I had homework and dinner to eat. Sorree.... 23:14, December 9, 2011 (UTC) hey come to wiki chat!. Soilder5679 00:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) hey dude im sorry about you getting deleted this admin did because he thought u were tienshinhan09 im fking pissed at him and im sorry but it wont happen again i removed him could you rejoin if its okay and sorry. But wassup man!!! http://kingyemmascheckin.forumotion.com/forum forum link is here. Soilder5679 00:39, December 13, 2011 (UTC) It's awesome!! I'm about to color it in now. Thanks! Awesome sig!!! What do you think of my new sig? December 14 Thanks! December 14 Cool thanks buddy mabey I can get it to work! SSJ4 Bardock 18:55, December 15, 2011 (UTC) drawing thanks so much :D to be honest, the first draft was alot better, but i accidentally deleted it -_- 30px[[User:Nimbus.69|'~Nimbus.69~' ]] 01:11, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Awesome X88 Tien! What's up? The reason I haven't uploaded your drawing of Frigo yet is because I did a bad job coloring it, but I'm gonna now. December 17 THAT IS THE AWESOMEST SIG EVER!!! December 17 Lol! That would be great if you could do that! :D And no... my talk page has been screwed up for some reason, its on my computer too xD Though most people cant see it... 02:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC) "I am eternally greatful." 02:54, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Edit conflicts xD Haha. Dont leave meh! 03:05, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha :) Its very cute! 03:10, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Lol. That would make me feel nervous if I were a man... 03:14, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha xD Do you know what show thats from? 03:17, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I have no clue xD Its still really really funneh. 03:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't it be frieza day?-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 03:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, isnt he from Bleach?! xD 03:28, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I know, I recognize him as "Sora?" I searched his name on Bleach wikia, and apparently he doesnt exist. :P 03:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I need your email, because for the Manga we're making I have to send you stuff so you could draw 16:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC)